Head over Heels in Love
by Meya-Slytherin
Summary: Draco meets someone who he learns to love her and vise-versa. Their love is not approved but they fight for it.
1. prechap Hemione's POV

It was a particularly gray September 1st, as many students swarmed Platform 9 ¾. Many of whom were wearing scarves. Among those students stood two seventh year boys. One was quite handsome, with messy jet-black hair, and brilliant green eyes that peered through a pair of spectacles. Next to him stood a tall, lanky, freckled boy, with flaming red hair. The two waited around for the third of their group, talking, most likely about Quidditch.

A very pretty girl with long, sleek, smooth auburn curls burst through the barrier. She was wearing a fitted white spaghetti strapped sundress that hugged all her curves. The dress reached only about four inches above her knee revealing her long creamy legs. She seemed to be looking for someone. Her face brightened when she spotted them and she started to walk in their direction, pushing her cart in front of her. "Harry! Ron!" She called over to them, waving. They both looked at her then exchanged puzzled glances. She rolled her eyes and walked over to them. "It's me you, gits!" Ron looked uncertain until he saw the books tucked under her arm and the gold Head Girl badge on her cloak.

"Hermione! You look..." Ron's eyes swept over her, making Hermione shift uncomfortably. "You look gorgeous." Hermione blushed furiously. "Oh, Ron, stop it." "No, he's right. You look absolutely beautiful!" Harry put in, glancing up and down her matured figure a few times. Hermione groaned. _Boys will be boys. _Her normally bushy brown hair was now considerably lighter, and no longer bushy, but rather tamed. Her body had filled in well, with buxom curves; a small, curved waist, nicely formed breasts, and long, creamy legs that any guy would kill for. She had obviously been quite active over the summer, given her current state.

"This one's empty," Harry said, pushing open a compartment door. The three friends filed in, but Hermione didn't make herself too comfortable.

"Well guys, I've got quite an announcement," Hermione said, grinning at the two. The boys seemed a bit anxious. "I've been selected as Head Girl!" she squealed in excitement.

"That's great!" Ron and Harry said in unison, each wearing a large grin.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Hermione Granger yawned and rolled over on her bed. Her clock on the night table beside her read 10:30. It was the end of August, and the sun still shone brightly enough to wake her from her dreams. Her mother had obviously come in and opened up the shades so that Hermione wouldn't sleep too late. It was a habit of Hermione's to sleep as long as she possibly could during the summer. A warm breeze entered the room and danced through her brown hair; hair that was now sleek and straight. It fell to her shoulders, framing her face. The summer sun had brightened the sprinkling of freckles on her nose and cheeks, and had tanned her fair skin ever so slightly. With a sigh, she sat up and stretched. Her bare feet hit the wood floor as she made her way to the bathroom, grabbing clothes and her robe on the way. The steamy waters poured over her skin, and she closed her eyes in contentment. A song immediately entered her thoughts, and she hummed it, softly at first. After a few minutes, she had given up humming, and started singing like no one was listening. Of course it wouldn't have mattered to her if someone were. She wrung out her hair and wrapped it in a towel. When she was dressed and her hair was dried, she flounced down the stairs and sat down at the breakfast table. Her mother didn't look up from the eggs on the stove.**_

**"_Morning, Hermione. How do you want your eggs?"_**

**"_Sunny side up, please." Hermione grabbed the newspaper from the far side of the table and glanced at the headlines._**

**"_You got mail, Hermione." Her father walked into the room, looking through a stack of envelopes. He slid it across the table to her, and she glanced at the envelope. Her name was engraved in scarlet letters, and the Hogwarts seal made her smile. She ripped open the letter and glanced at it. Her mouth dropped open._**

_**The letter read:**_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, **_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizard)**_

_**Dear Ms. Granger,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed the necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva Mcgonagall**_

_**Headmistress**_

_**Hermione saw the material list attached to the letter. She was surprised to see that the envelope contained another letter. She opened the letter and read it intently. The letter read:**_

_**Dear Ms. Granger, **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to fulfill the duties of Head Girl in your seventh year. Congratulations on this incredible achievement! Also, we are pleased to announce that since the defeat of Voldemort, and the impeachment of Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore has been nominated to take the position of Minister of Magic. In celebration of this, a masquerade ball is going to be held in place of the usual banquet. Masked attire is required. We look forward to seeing you again. Enjoy the rest of your summer holiday!**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Professor Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Headmistress**_

_**Hermione gasped. Then her heart soared with happiness and a sense of accomplishment.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Harry and Ron were still grinning at her and she grinned back. "Guys, I need to stay at the Heads compartment at the front of the train. I'll be going now." said Hermione. "Bye" said Ron and Harry. Hermione headed for the Head's compartment.

Hermione headed for the front of the train. While going there, she saw Ginny and the two girls hugged. "Hey Hermione. You look great!" said Ginny after pulling apart from Hermione. "You look great too, Gin. Nice seeing you Gin. I need to go to the Heads compartment now." said Hermione. On the way to the compartment, Hermione went to the loo. She straightened her robes and tidied her hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and she slipped into thought.

**_Flashback_**

**_Hermione sighed. "When can I take this stupid thing off?" she asked her friend._**

**_"That blindfold stays on until I'm done with you. You are NOT going back to your co-ed boarding school with a nice body and that weird bushy hair. It just doesn't work. Yeesh," Hermione's friend replied, tugging extra hard on Hermione's hair. "You're going to look like a Victoria's Secret model when I'm done with you."_**

**_"Will you get me the wings?" Hermione joked._**

**_"No way, I'm not made of money!"_**

**_"Come on, Kelly, this is so silly. I mean, it's just my hair," Hermione protested._**

**_Kelly smacked her lightly. "Only hair?! Man, your hair can make all the difference. You know, you used to be...well, no offense, but you were all chubby and dumpy and frizzy and unattractive. But now you're all Barbie, and I feel that I need to finish it off. Barbies don't have bushy hair."_**

**_"Mine did. I used to brush it a lot," replied Hermione._**

**_"And then it all fell out," said Kelly._**

**_"Precisely," said Hermione as the girls burst into a fit of giggles._**

**_"Ok, almost done," Kelly told Hermione, giving one last tug with the brush._**

**_"It'd better not be straight. I hate straight hair. It looks silly on me," said Hermione, tugging off her blindfold._**

**_The previously chubby, dumpy, frizzy, and unattractive girl gaped at the mirror in front of her. That summer she had spent all of her time on the beach drinking strawberry daiquiris, tanning her pale buns off. Consequently, since the only thing going into her mouth was alcohol and fruit (it was a resort, and they had gone to Mexico, so it was legal for Hermione at the time) and the occasional martini when the resort hosted their swanky "teen" parties, she had lost a bit of weight. Her stomach was nearly board-flat, and toned. The result was a really hot girl, even if Hermione didn't know it. She was a nice golden color, and her hair had lost its flat brown color. Kelly had turned her bush into sleek, smooth curls that framed her face and bounced every time she moved her head._**

**_Once Hermione had regained her speech, she turned to Kelly. "I love it. It's so perfect!"_**

**_End of Flashback_**


	2. prechap Draco's POV

Chapter2

It was a particularly gray September 1st. A boy with platinum blonde hair walked briskly through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾. He pushed his trolley in front of him. As soon as he got through, he saw his 'friends' or should I say bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, eating as usual. He went on the train. He went to the Heads compartment and sat down. The compartment was so big that it could probably accommodate ten people. There were two comfortable looking chairs with one button at each of their right arm. One was green with silver lining and the other was red with gold lining. I decided to sit on the green one. I pressed the silver button and a table appeared out of nowhere. There was a golden menu. When I got the menu, the table slid backwards. The golden menu read:

List of things:

Books

tv

video games

bar

kitchen

food

music

house elf

couch

pillow

Draco knew how to work this out because it was also used during the Yule ball in their fourth year. He read books aloud and out came a shelf full of books. About twenty minutes later, he was so bored and the train hadn't moved yet so he decided to explore a bit. He decided to find out who was in the compartment beside the Heads compartment. Draco slid the door open and it just so happened that the people in the compartment were Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and … "Drakie pooh!" a voice squealed and Draco found himself being pulled into the compartment, being sat down and someone sitting on his lap. It was Pansy Parkinson. "Ugh… Pansy! Get off!" said Draco trying to push Pansy off his lap but pansy clung to him. "Drakie pooh, how have you been? I missed you so much. Didn't you miss me?" Purred Pansy in a way she THOUGHT was sexy and seductive. "No Pansy. Bye." Said Draco standing up. Pansy fell on the floor. Draco walked to the door and slid the door open and slid it closed quickly after him. He then saw the lady with the trolley full of snacks. He walked toward the lady. He bought a bit of each kind of sweets. He conjured up a trolley and put all the sweets there. He then proceeded to push the trolley forwards to his compartment. He pushed the door open and pushed the trolley in and stationed it beside the green armchair. He closed the door and flopped onto the armchair. That was when he noticed it. On the shelf was a book he hadn't seen before. It was a very thick black leather bound book. He accio'd the book towards him. The book had golden inscriptions on it. Draco could not understand the inscriptions. He opened the book. The pages were quite yellowish but blank. There was a jet-black feather quill. He had an idea. He got the quill ang wrote:

The words that I wrote disappeared and were replaced with the words:

Welcome Draco Malfoy. This is a Diary from Professor Dumbledore. He has given it to you as a congratulations present. He sends this message:

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Congratulations on making the post of Head boy. This is a diary from me. Use it well. Keep it secret.

Have a good trip. I will see you at Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Draco thought the book was cool. First, he put a very complicated security code on the book then he satarted to fill it with facts about himself. He was still doing this when the door slid open.


End file.
